


Odpowiedzialność

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Season/Series 05, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety, spojlery do s11e20
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Mimo bycia nieobecnym, wciąż próbuje ich wychować.





	Odpowiedzialność

„Zmienianie kanałów” było jego ulubioną częścią. Przebijała ona Deana jako starca, Sama gubiącego but, a nawet fałszywą przyszłość (choć doceniał umieszczenie go w niej, naprawdę). Po prostu była lepsza niż wszystkie inne jego książki.

Mógł być przy tej ocenie trochę stronniczy, ale… kto by się tym przejmował?

Apokalipsa, miała być zdecydowanie trudniejsza niż niedzielny obiad.

Podczas ich obiadu, a raczej rozmów, wskrzeszał synów raz za razem. Zazwyczaj po drobnych kłótniach. Tylko że to było w Niebie. A teraz… Teraz musieli się nauczyć ponosić odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny.

 Ponieważ „jak w niebie, tak i na ziemi” już dawno przestało być prawdziwe.


End file.
